The present invention relates to play units that have a generally horizontal, changeable-inclination play surface on which a rolling element is guided and moves in dependence on the inclination of the play surface.
Play units of the above-described type which have wooden panels with ball running tracks milled therein are known. The play units are hand-held in order, by virtue of manual changes in inclination of the play unit out of the horizontal (in extreme cases into the vertical), for one or more balls to be moved through the ball running tracks. In a modified configuration, the play unit can be moved, as a balancing game, by the feet. These known play units are only designed for private use.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of an improvement to play units of the type described above. In accordance with this aspect, a play table is provided that includes a generally horizontal play surface mounted on a base via a bearing device so that the play surface can be moved between a plurality of inclinations while mounted to the base. Further in accordance with this aspect, at least one rolling element is guided and moves on the play surface in dependence on the inclination of the play surface.
Since the play surface is mounted on a base via a bearing device, the base is able to bear the dead weight of the play surface. The change in inclination of the play surface, i.e. the balancing, is no longer as tiring for the user. It is possible to have larger dimensions for this robust, free-standing play unit, for example longer running tracks for the rolling element. The play unit is thus also suitable, for example, for public-access areas, for example children""s play areas in banks, department stores, airports, etc., where the play unit is prevented from being taken away by virtue of its weight, which may be increased by an additionally weighted base, and possibly, in addition, by virtue of fixed installation of the base, for example using screw-connections. The play unit may consist of wood, wood-based materials, plastic or combinations thereof. The play unit according to the invention is beneficial for the coordination, dexterity, fine motor skills and concentration of children.
The bearing device preferably bears the play surface, that is to say it absorbs the weight thereof, and preferably contains a tilting mechanism, for example with a restoring means, this making it possible, with a change in inclination of the play surface out of a starting position, for the play surface to be deflected in a certain solid-angle range, for example through 30xc2x0 from the starting position, depending on the application of force. For this purpose, the bearing device may have, for example, a spring, which can be subjected to bending stress and, at the same time, ensures a restoring action, or a joint, for example a ball-and-socket joint or cardan joint, it being possible to provide a rigid pendulum on the underside of the play surface for the restoring action. The bearing device preferably has, in addition, a damping element, in order that deflections of the play surface are damped more quickly and the risk of injury is thus also reduced. A certain safeguard against injury is already provided by the play table having a larger diameter than the bearing device (and/or the shank of the base) in conjunction with the bearing device being arranged on the underside of the play surface. A preferred sheath of the bearing device then safeguards reliably against manipulation of the bearing device and against injury being caused by the same. Depending on the material, the sheath may form the damping element at the same time.
The play surface is preferably fitted releasably on the bearing device and can be exchanged as a module. The modular construction makes it possible for the play-unit provider to exchange the play surface for another variant at any time. Said variant may be of a different color or colors and set new tasks. The long-term attractiveness of the play unit is considerably increased as a result.
The rolling element, for example one or more balls, small cars or trains, is preferably prevented from being taken away in that it is moved within a closed system in the region of the play surface. This is achieved, for example, by a transparent panel above the play surface and by closed return guides. At the same time, the situation where other components and accessories are removed or lost is thus also ruled out.
Preferably provided on the underside of the play surface is at least one return guide along which the rolling element can be moved from a target point on the play surface to a starting point on the play surface. In the case of a ball, the latter disappears from the top side of the play surface in one or more bores, as it reaches the target point or leaves the predetermined ball running track, is guided along the underside and led to the starting point by a lever mechanism, a spring-loaded bolt or by corresponding curvature of the return guide in conjunction with the inclination of the play surface. This increases the attraction of the game to a considerable extent.
In order not to be restricted to wood or the like alone, it is possible to provide on the top side of the play surface regions of different heights which are intended for guiding the rolling element and are made in material which is of different colors at different heights. With wood, plywood panels, multi-layered plastic or some other material which is correspondingly provided with color throughout, and into which the running tracks are milled, numerous esthetically pleasing color variations are thus possible. The running track appears as a groove which is of a different color from the rest of the top side of the play surface. Even if the running track is worn by a lot of use, the original color is maintained. The materials used as well as the coloring and shaping give the free-standing play unit an original and distinctive appearance.